


far from you, I can still hear your voice

by Red_Arting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute boys, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, long time no see ma dudes, losers in love, no beta we die like me, owl exchange program, scor goes to Beauxbatons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: In his fourth year, Albus Severus Potter sends an owl with only hopes of a replyOver the next two years, he finds friendship in the oddest of placesAnd years later, their world collide and a love story for the ages bloomsie: Owl exhange au where scor goes to Beauxbatons





	1. Chapter 1

There were few things that struck a smile across the lowly Slytherins face, and the sight of a familiar ash stricken owl crashing through the great hall was all of them.

The owl in question, narrowly slamming into the stained glass windows, crashes down across Albus’s half-finished breakfast, eyes widened comically.

“Hey Asher”, he grins, ruffling the birds feathers soothingly. “Good boy”

“They’re not dogs Al”, Constance Chang chuckles. The quidditch captain rolled her eyes good naturedly, elbowing her friend.

“That doesn’t make him any less of a good boy”, Albus pouts as the table dissolves into laughter. “You guys would never understand”

“Just open it Al”

Sticking out his tongue, Al shoves the sent package under his robe, mock glaring at the curious group.

“Oh come on!”, the quidditch captain yells as the Potter stumble to his feet. “Not even a peak”

“See ya at potions”, he cries over his shoulder, grinning as the team erupts into groans. “Don’t do anything till I get back”

“If Lover Boy sent Chamallows I call dibs”

Al gives her the finger.

“Oi, watch it Potter”

Instinctively he hops over the stuck out feet from the Gryffindor Table, not looking up from the floor. 

Shoulders knocked against him and the usual laughing followed in suit as he stumbled to regain his balance. The package remained safely tucked under his cloak.

“Albus!”

An arm wraps around his shoulder.

“Hey Rosy Posy”

“Did you hear about the quidditch pitch?” The red head anxiously fiddles with her rainbow specs. “They’ve roped it off, apparently Flitwick put up enchantments to hide whatever’s inside”

“Mhmm”

“They better not cancel Quidditch this year”, she rambles on, used to her cousin’s silence. “Finnigan would riot”. Her eyes fall on his bulky robe pocket.

“Ooooh, ‘nother package from lover boy I see”

“Bye Rose”

“Don’t forget, practice at 5”, she calls, smirking at her retreating cousin. “Can’t be without my favorite cheerleader”

Rolling his eyes, the Slytherin slips into the closest broom closet, checking for snogging couples before slamming the door closed.

“Lumos”

A soft glow erupted from the Hawthorn wand and Al could make out the packages etchings.

_ “To Al, you absolute bastard, this package encloses some of the muggle world’s greatest treasures and, due to your betrayal, your greatest nightmare. Yours in annoyance, Scor” _

Chuckling, Albus tears open the parcel, careful to leave the note intact. 

His eyes fall on a stuffed Dragon dressed in a bubble gum pink tutu and matching tiara atop it’s head.

“Oh you little shit”

Attached was a tag proclaiming the toy’s name was Wizbee and he was a very scary dragon indeed.

Apart from the adorable monster, a pack of assorted rainbow quills and Crackling Cakes were tucked within the parcel, a scribbled note tucked in as well.

_ “You said you were out of quills so here ya go. And you better not have bought some pathetic white ones, these are quality and I expect a full review tonight. We still on for 11?” _

The Slytherin bites back a smile, finger tracing over each letter carefully.

_ “Definitely” _

He writes back. Immediately the ink dissolves into the paper, mirroring his message to piece of parchment 1,020 miles away tucked into Scorp’s robe pocket.

Sending messages daily to one another had become Albus’s reason to wake up in the morning, knowing he’d wake to the familiar chicken scratch complaining about one thing or another.

That and their weekly phone calls. In the past 20 years, Hogwarts had somewhat adapted new muggle technologies, especially after Muggle Borns started complaining about the lack of WiFi, which included new landlines implemented into each common room.

This decision did little to merge the gap between the blood types nor have much use at all after Mezzage Paper hit the markets, but Muggle-obsessed Al and Scorp reveled in using it.

“Oh  _ shit _ ”

Time had flown quicker than he thought and by the time he’d stuffed the quills and sweets into his robes, he was tardy for Charms and without his textbook.

Constance was only too smug when he collapsed down next to her, crumpling his detention slip in one hand.

Her smirk only grew as he took out the only quills he had on hand, courtesy of Scorp.

“Not a word”

“Wasn’t gonna  _ gay  _ anything”, she grins. 

“Hilarious”

“I thought so”

\----

“A gift from lover boy, I presume”

Al looks up from his charms essay. Rolling her eyes, his cousin plonks down next to him. Her red locks stood out within the sea of silver and green.

She mischievously eyed his holo rainbow quill before taking out her own, uncolorful, writing utensil.

“You would be correct”, he responds, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be off crashing into goal posts”

“Do you ever listen”, the Weasley sighed, “Practice got canceled, they blocked off all the fields, even the practice pitches. They’re planning something”

“Obviously”. He doesn’t look up from his paper.

“But what could it  _ be _ . It’s not like they’d do the triwizard tournament again, the faculty isn’t that stupid”

“Maybe they finally realised how dangerous quidditch is and would rather put the safety of their students first over long-dead rivalries”

The two meet eyes and dissolve into laughter.

“Ha ha, yeah, when basilisks fly”

“I feel like Hagrid actually tried that”

“Nah”, Constance pops up, the rest of the slytherin quidditch team following in toe, “they were horned serpents. One almost took out Myra’s eye”

“You guys talking bout the quidditch pitch?”

“Yeah”, Rose groans. “Mike said they’re closing it for the whole season. Last I checked, he was crying in the shower screaming to let him drown”

“Talk about drama queen”

“I heard from Ly that they’re setting up for some competition, said she heard McGonagall fire chatting with the headmistress at Beauxbatons”

Albums immediately perks up.

“Bet James flooded the pitch with rats and cacti again”, a fifth year chaser grumbles as the team settles in for dinner. Rose remained seated, having joined the Slytherins in the great hall years ago after the Gryffindor table disowned her.

“2 galleons says it was the seventh year prank”

“Nah, it’s too early”, Constance says, “20 sickles on another ‘house bonding’ event”

“Put me down for a school sport thingy”, Albus pepes up, closing his book as food begins to pop up for dinner

“Anything But house bonding, please”, Eli, a seventh year beater, groans, “Thought they’d be done with that crap after Weasley leveled the astronomy tower”

“Who knows, maybe McGonagall’s got something good up her sleeve”, the quidditch captain adds, shoveling down forkfuls of Shepard’s pie.

“It could be-“

“Attention, attention!”

Al cuts off as the Great Hall grows silent. At the head, Headmistress McGonagall adjusted her glasses.

“Students, we have an announcement to make-”

“You’re retiring?!”, James Potter yells from the lions table before being shoved down.

“Sadly, no”, the headmistress sighs, earning a few chuckles, “but, I am happy to announce Hogwarts to host the first Tri-Quidditch Cup-”

“What?”, Rose gapes as the hall erupts into whispers before immediately being shushed once more.

“As I was saying, the Tri-Quidditch shall be a competition including involving four teams from each school, with the three schools competing being our very own Hogwarts, The Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic”

“The twelve teams will be made up of 7 players each as per Quidditch rules. Note: being apart of your house team is not a requirement to sign up. Any willing participants must gather a group of seven and place their names in the quidditch cup before Halloween eve. The four teams for Hogwarts shall be picked randomly”

“The quidditch cup, however,'' McGonagall smiles, a twinkle in her eyes, “is not your ordinary game of quidditch. Each game will have a unique challenge apart of it, with players having no prior knowledge of the challenge. To all applying, I wish you good luck, and might I say, you’re in for a treat”

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the chaos around her. Rose immediately turned to Constance and the two telepathically seemed to agree.

“So whose in”, the captain grins, turning to her team.

The three fifth years and the only third year of the team decided to partner with their hufflepuffs friends, leaving Constance, Eli, and a fourth year chaser as the remaining Slytherin team members.

“Ok, so we got 4”, Constance reasons, “unless Al learns how to ride a broom in the next month-”

“-hey!”

“I can ask Mikey”, Rose adds, “he’s probably screaming in joy right now, and we could use another chaser”.

“So we got a keeper, three chasers, and a beater”

“Not a bad line up”

“What do ya think Al?”

“Hmm?”

The Slytherin remained frozen, eyes widened in disbelief.

“Yo, AL”. The red head waves her hand furiously in his face. “You there?”

“Mhmm”

“What’s on with him?”, Rose questions, deciphering her cousins day dream gaze.

“Wait..”, Constance starts to grin, “doesn’t your lover boy go to beauxbatons?”

Albus breaks from his trance.

“I-what, no, I mean  _ yes  _ but that doesn’t- that has nothing to do with it!”

“Your blush says otherwise”, Rose smirks, patting her cuz’s rosy red cheeks. “Oh my god, that means we finally get to meet him”

“I mean we don’t know if he’s...well he might not come”, Albus whispers, “I don’t wanna get my hopes up, there’s so many students at beauxbatons and I just…”

“Al”, Constance sighs, “you can’t be serious. This guy has been in love with you since you sent him that pack of fizzing wizbees, that return letter  _ radiated  _ sexual tension. If Mr. Dreamboat doesn’t come over with a sign saying ‘I love albus potter’, I’ll eat my own foot”

“Besides, you said he’s a quidditch jock, of course he’d sign up for this shit”

“Speaking of which, it’s 5 till 8, sooooo-”

“SHIT”

“You really need to get a working watch”

“It’s limited edition”, Al yells tripping over the bench as he gestures to his TMNT watch.

“Let me guess, it’s from Lover Boy?”

“Byeeeee!”

Half-running, half-stumbling, Albus sprints down the maze of staircases, hopping from one moving case to another before collapsing onto onto the closest chair. The common room remained empty all for the panting sixth year.

Perfect.

He barely had a second to catch his breath before a long ringing pierced his ear.

“Yello”

“Lost track of time, did we”. Al couldn’t help but grin.

“Your watch is shit”

“I’ll send you another”, the teen smirks, “hello kitty or Puff the Magic Dragon?”

“Got anything rainbow”. Al leans against the green-stained walls, hand cradling the phone.

“You get what you get and you don’t get upset”

“Hypocrite”, the Slytherin slides to the ground, wrapping one arm around his legs. “Didn’t seem pleased with the oh so beautiful spider stationary set I sent you”

“Betrayal”, Scorpius Malfoy mock pouts, “I nearly had a heart attack”

“Alli better have taken a video”

“A video that you’ll never get a hold of Mr”

Chuckling, Albus pulls out his recently received stuffed dragon.

“Well, you got your revenge anyways”

“Did I scare you?”

“I think Wizbee is as far from scary as you can get”

“Damn”, the malfoy sighs dramatically, “guess I’ll have to ship you a live dragon next time”

“I  _ will  _ murder you”

“Fine”, Scorp smirks, “No dragons, no spiders”

“Deal”

“And just so you know,'' Scorpius says, “we have joint custody over Wizbee”

“You’ll be a terrible parent”, Al grins, “you’d spoil him too much”.

“How could I not, he’s too cute”

“You’re a terrible influence”

“Love ya too, babe”

“Stap”, Al blushes, stroking Wizbee “Not in front of the kids”

“Kids? Is there something you’re not telling me Al”, Scorpius grins, but blushing nervously as well. The darkness of the phone closet did nothing to hide his reddening cheeks. From outside, he could hear the chatter of students returning to their dorms.

“Expect a package in the next few days is all I’m saying”

“Nothing with more than 4 legs”

“We’ll see”, Albus smirks. There’s a moment of comfortable silence.

“Hey, Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you...did they tell you guys about the Tri-Quidditch cup thing?”

Albus could hear the quiver in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah they did”, the Slytherin whispers, “Everyone’s excited, t-they won’t let us see the fields…”

“Yeah”, Scorpius chuckles. “Well, I...well mean and some friends were gonna sign up to compete and to go to Hogwarts and I get it if you don’t want to be seen around me, it’s okay, I was just wondering-well I hoped- that, I mean if you want-”

“Scorp!”

The rambling teen immediately shuts up.

“I’d love too”, Al whispers, softly smiling. “The meeting part, I mean”

“...really?”

“Of course”, he lets out a watery chuckle. “Rose and Constance are dying to meet you; expect an interrogation”

“Only if you accept the flood of embarrassing stories Alli’s gonna tell you”

“Well now I can’t wait”, Albus grins.

“You two better not gang up against me or I’m picking Rose as my new best friend”

“How dare”, Al mock gasps. “Fine, you and Rose can go play Quidditch while Alli spills all your secrets to me over a good cup of tea”

Scorpius chuckles.

“Sounds like a plan”

The common room door slams open, revealing crowds of yelling Slytherins. From the clumps of black and green, Al could make out Constance pushing over towards him.

“I gotta go”, he whispers reluctantly, “talk later?”

“Definitely.” Albus pressed his thumb to his lips. “So… Halloween?”

“Can’t wait”, the Slytherin grins. “Goodnight”

“‘Night Al!”

Al hooks the phone back to the wall. He takes a second for his blush to lighten.

“Someones in a good mood”, Constance teases. She tosses him his bag (huh guess he’d forgotten it) before noticing Wizbee tucked into his robe. “What’s that?”

“My child”

“I’m not gonna ask”, she sighs. “Soooooo...what’d he say?”

“He’s coming”, Albus mumbled into his sleeve.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“He’s coming!”, the Slytherin fumbles, “He’s coming here and we’re gonna meet and shit I can’t take this pressure what if he hates me, what if I spill tea on him, I can’t do this Constance-”

“-Al!”

Constance grabs her friend’s chin, lifting it till their eyes meet.

“Al, you’ve been talking for years, you’ve told him shit I probably don’t even know. You’re amazing Al, and he can see that, okay? You two love birds will be just fine”

“We’re not lovers”, Al rolls his eyes, a ghost of a smile appearing upon his lips.

“Yeah, yeah”, the captain gestures offhandedly. “Just let it be known, he breaks your heart, and I break him”

“Yes mom”

“I’m just saying”, she smirks, “I got a pack of dumbombs upstairs just waiting to be used. Hopefully, it doesn’t come to that”

“I’ll be sure to warn him”, he chuckles softly. “G’night Con”

“See ya”

Constance watches her best friend go, a grin split across his face as he stumbles up the staircase.

“Oh yeah, you two will be just fine”


	2. Chapter 2

“Al, it’s food. You’re supposed to eat it”

“Oh really, didn’t notice”

Rose rolls her eyes, looking up from her copy of the Prophet.

“I get that your nervous-”

“-understatement of the year-”, Constance pipes up.

“-but there’s no point worrying. They’re not coming till dinner”, Rose reasons. “You’re just working yourself up”

The day passed in a blur. 

Albus slept through most of History of Magic, too anxious the night before to get even a wink of sleep, and don’t even ask him what the charms homework is.

“Mr. Potter, could you tell me what concoction of rootworm and moonstones will create?”

“Sorry Professor”, Constance shrugs, “but I doubt Al even knows what class this is. He’s a bit out of it sir”

“It’s that time of the month”, Rose loudly whispers.

To say the least, he was an anxious ball of nerves, not letting the even smidgest of hope to enter his mind.

That’s not to say he wasn’t excited; the sixth year Slytherin was basically skipping between classes. By dinner, Rose was close to slapping him.

“Al still off his rocker?”

Lily Potter eyes her twitching brother.

“You tell me”, Rose groans. “Surprised he hasn’t ran into a pole yet”

“The day’s not over”, Constance sighs, sliding down across from the three. “But since you’re both here…”

The three quidditch nerds immediately begin chatting about the upcoming tournament as Al continued to stare wistfully at the door.

“Since it’s all about the points rather than what games you win, we need Lils to keep the snitch as far from the other seeker as possible and only grab it once we rack up points”

“Already on it”

“And Rose, we need to-”

“Attention, Attention, students please quiet down. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have arrived”

Quiet down, they did not. In fact, the entire Great Hall erupted into excited chatter as Albus continuously tapped his foot.

“Please welcome the students of the Durmstrang Insti-“

The doors slam open, the right ricocheting against the stone walls of the hall. But even that couldn’t drown at the loud cheers of the Hogwarts students. A sea of Fur and Blood-red robes surged through the doors, quickly filling up the hall.

From the front, Mcgonagall quickly accioed another long table, squeezing in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Tables. Al barely jumped onto the table before the bench was smushed beneath them.

“And, of course, welcome the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic”

“Al, you look ridiculous”

The potter spawn ignored her, continuing to peer over the tops of heads by the tips of his toes, using Constance’s head to sturdy himself. Curse his shortness.

“Do you see him?”

“I don’t know”

“What do you  _ mean  _ you don’t know?”, Rose furrows her eyebrows, crossing her arms.

“Weeeeell, I kinda don’t really know what he looks like”

“WHAT?!”

Rose and Constance whirl around, mouths agape. 

“I was too nervous to bring it up”, Al defends, fiddling with his wand. 

“You mean to tell me you’ve been talking to this guy since fourth year and you don’t even know what he LOOKS LIKE?!”

“It  _ is  _ pretty pathetic”, Lily adds.

“I mean, he’s probably blonde”, Al reasons, “I don’t know”

“Why do you assume he’s blonde?”

“I mean, genetics”

Al wistfully looks over at the crowd of pale-blue clad visitors. His three best friends send him a questioning look as everyone settles back into their seats. 

“What?”, he questions, noticing their confused looks. “Shit, did I not tell you he was a Malfoy”

“NO”

“Oh well yeah, he is”, the Slytherin whispers sheepishly. 

“Damn, talk about your modern day Romeo and Juliet”, Lily smirks, elbowing her brother. “You always were a rebellious little shit”

“This is the most dramatic shit we’ve gotten since Rose snogged Parkinson during the Christmas Feast”, Constance grins. “I approve”

“Can’t believe you out did me”, Rose mock pouts. “But really, I'm so proud, our boy is breaking his parent’s hearts like the best of us”

“They grow up so fast”, Lily laughs as food begins to appear. She immediately grabs for a pair of drumsticks. “But seriously Al, he can’t be too hard to find”

“Just ask him to meet you at the astronomy tower or something”, Rose supplies, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Super romantic”, Constnace grins, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I hate you all”, Al grumbles, stealing a roll from her plate. “But thanks”. He’s already making opening his bag, searching for a piece of used Mezzage parchment.

Throughout dinner, Al nervously awaited an answer while the others discussed the upcoming tournament (and Al’s love life). Time seemed to pass in slow motion.

“For fucks sake”, Constance groans as Al looks at the parchment for the millionth time. “You are hopeless”. She snatches the piece of paper out of his grip before sliding off the bench.

“W-What are you doing”, he stutters. 

“You’ll see”, Rose grins as they watch her go.

The Slytherin trudges towards the table of visitors, hands balled into fists. Her eyes scan the line of faces, glare jumping from one student to another.

“Ummmm… can we help you?”

“Yes”

They eye her warily, confusion written over most of their faces. Chatter immediately subsides as eyes fall on the ball of anger.

“Which one of you’s is Malfoy?”

All heads immediately turn to the far end of the table, where a scruffy haired blonde lay hidden behind his arms. He seemed to be banging his head against the table as his companion chuckles.

“Uh, Scorp”

“Not now I’m wallowing”, the teen groans. His companion rolls her eyes, continuing to elbow the distressed boy. “God I’m such an idiot”

“Yes”, his friend sighs, eyeing an approaching Constance, “yes you are”.

“Malfoy, I presume”

His head shoots up immediately, eyes wide before noticing the quidditch captain. “I-yes”

“Good”

She shoves a piece of parchment into his hands. “Got it”

“I-yeah”, he stutters, eyes widening as he reads. He looks up. “Constance?”

“In the flesh”

“It’s nice to meet you”, the nervous boy rushes to shake her hand, unintentionally knocking over an array of rolls and pair of goblets. “Shit, sorry”

“You idiots are made for each other”, she grumbles beneath her breath before turning to leave. “Later Malfoy”

“I-uh, bye?”

“You really are an idiot”, Alli groans as Scorpius’s eyes follow the retreating girl. He freezes, noticing a head of bed-rangled black hair across from her.

“Hmmm?”

“I give up”

The Malfoy’s eyes didn’t leave the Slytherin table for the rest of dinner, much to his friends amusement. 

“Haven’t seen you eat this little since OWLS week”

“Shut up”

“All I’m saying is don’t come crawling to me for Wizbees at midnight again”

“That was  _ ONE  _ time”

\---

“Shit”

In his defense, Scorpius was half-asleep, shaking with nerves, and hyped up on Fizzing Wizbees. He could almost hear Ally groaning at his dumbassery.

Seriously, this school needs a freakin map.

At the very least a help desk could do some good.

“I mean...it’s a tower? So it has to be high up…”

All the while Albus Potter sprints through the corridors, cursing his idiocy all the same.

“For fucks sake Al you had to go and fuck everything up”

He was late. And if you knew Al, this was nothing out of the ordinary. But this was the most important, anticipated moment of his life. Years, he’d been imagining, hoping, for this meeting, sometimes not believing it could even happen.

And he was late.

Anxiously, Al fiddled with a wrapped parcel, picking at a piece of spellotape.

“Just a little closer-”

As the Slytherin swerves around the corner, he immediately slams into..something.

Who on earth would be up at midnight?

...besides him, of course.

“Shit, sorry”

Al looked up, noticing a figure scattered beside him. Dressed in a pale blue Beauxbatons uniform, the other boy looked quite distraught. His eyes met Al’s and for a moment, the two teens froze.

“I-uh...don’t worry ‘bout it”, Al stutters, shaking his head. “Sorry, wasn’t looking where I was going”

“Yeah, me neither”, he chuckles.

Silence.

“Soooo”, Al says, “what brings you to the Astronomy hallway at midnight?”

He was itching to sprint up to the astronomy tower, small talk forgotten. But for some reason, Al didn’t move from the floor, continuing to lay sprawled across the floor.

“I-um, I’m lost”, the beautiful boy whispers. Al raises an eyebrow.

“I think you guys are sleeping down by Hagrid’s”, Al smirks, “so yeah, you’re pretty damn lost”

The boy grins and it was as if the sun was beaming down at him. Which was ridiculous as it was 1 am and the sun was unheard of among the storm clouds the surrounded scotland. But still, he was pretty damn cute. Maybe he just had a thing for french boys.

“No, well yes...I’m wasn’t looking for the carriage. I was uh...this sounds stupid but do you know where the astronamy tower is?”

He couldn’t breathe.

“I-uh”

It couldn’t be. Al couldn’t be so lucky. The world hates him, it’s impossible to be blessed with this angel of a human.

“I know, it sounds ridiculous, I just have this- I just wanna look at the stars y’know, that’s normal right? Yeah, totally-”

“-Scor-”

“-so yeah, nothing weird, just your usual stargazing-”

Scorpius freezes. “Wait, did you just say-”

“Scorpius”, Al whispers. His eyes trail over the other boy’s body, taking it in. Every inch of it just seemed so him, so much yet so little as he imagines.

“Al?” Scorpius mumbled in disbelief. “Oh my god”

Without warning, he’s attacked into a hug.The two hit the floor giggling, a tangle of limbs sprawled across the hallway floor. Albus pressed his face into his friend’s shoulder, engulfed in whiffs of chocolate and spilt ink. It was intoxicating.

“You smell like chocolate”, he mumbled into the fabric. “Very you”

“You can’t complain, you’ve been fueling my sweet tooth for years”

“So spoiled”, Al whispers, grinning as arms tightened around him. “Like father, like son”

“Wizbee learned from the best,'' Scorpius chuckles, pulling back. His eyes meet Al’s once again, and the teen could make out flecks of liquid silver swirling among his friend’s irises.

He could get used to this view.

“Ya like what ya see?”, Scorp jokes, eyes flickering to the ground as Al continues to stare.

“Definitely”. Okay he was definitely blushing now. Albus’s hand softly caresses his friend’s cheek, thumb rubbing circles soothingly. “Freckles”

He tilts his head in confusion.

“You have freckles”, Al smiles softly, “didn’t expect that”.

“Blame the quidditch pitch”, he mumbled nervously. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like them”

Scorpius looks up, finally meeting his eyes.

“They’re cute”

“God you can’t just  _ say  _ that Al”, he sputters, his hands moving to cover the growing blush.

“Why not”, Al smirks and with a surge of bravery, spits out, “you’re cute. You should know that”

“GAH”, he groans, dramatically collapsing onto the Slytherin’s lap. “My heart can’t take iiiiit!”

“You’re such a drama queen”, Al says, rolling his eyes. The Malfoy pouts, moving to sit back up. His eyes glittered in the warm light.

“I like your hair”

Scorpius flicks a fallen strand out of the Slytherin’s eyes. The greenish tint looked almost silver in the brightly lit hallway.

“Leftover from my rebellious faze”, Albus smirks, gesturing to the single streak of green. “My dad was furious”

“Such a bad boy”

He dodges an elbow to the chest.

“Hey!”

“I’ll have you know that I’m very bad”

“Sure”

“I  _ am _ ”, he mock pouts as Scorpius giggles. “I break curfew alllll the time”

“Mhmm”

“I  _ do.  _ Just last week, broke into the library, and guess what, I stayed there.  _ All  _ Night.”

“Jesus Al, you’re a menace to society”, Scorp smiles, inching closer, his eyes filled with mischief. “Surprised you’re not locked up in Azkaban with a rep like yours”

“Even Azkaban can’t hold me”

“Damn”, the wizard whispers, “didn’t know I’d befriended such a rebel”

“You know it babe”

By now their noses were pressed together, matching smirks present on each face. 

“Did I mention I broke into the kitchens last week”

Scorp’s breath felt hot against his lips.

“Well I guess we’re both bad boys than”

“Yeah…”, he whispers, their lips centimeters apart. Al’s eyes fluttered to a close. “Guess so..”

_ Shit was this happening, was this real, merlin- _

“Meow”

The two teens stumble backwards, matching blushes spread across their cheeks. Albus tears his eyes away from Scorpius ( _ and shit why does he have to look so cute right now _ ) for them to fall on a cat.

“Shit”

“W-What??”

Albus grabs for his hand, practically dragging the malfoy down the rows of staircases. “It’s Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat. If he catches us it’s detention for a week”

“So much for a bad boy”, Scorp pants as the sprint down the stairs. Even in the dim light, Al could make out his cute smirk and the adorable dimples that followed. 

_ Fuckin hell Al, get your  _ ** _shit _ ** _ together _

“Shut up”, is all he says.

By the time they reach the entrance, both teens were doubled over gasping for air. Sprinting down 8 floors really took the wind out of you. Even Scorpius, who spends hours a week on the quidditch pitch, had to lean against the wall for support.

“Think we lost them?”

“I don’t care”, Al groans, “let them take me. Tell my mother I love her”

“No promises”

For a moment, the two enjoy each others presence. Albus’s heart continued to pitter-patter despite the rest and even the fresh air did little to diminish his fiery red blush.

“Hey Al?”

His eyes gleamed in the glowing moonlight and Al resisted the urge to kiss the individual freckles that dotted his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

_ God, why was he so kissable. _

“You’re shorter than I imagined”

“Oi!”

The Malfy dodges the expected jab, sidestepping the glaring Albus as he collapses into a pile of giggles.

“I didn’t expect you to be so r00d!”, he growls, jumping on the other’s back. “Wow, what a bully”

“Oh my god stahp”, Scorp grins as Al wraps his arms around their neck. The Slytherin tucked his head into the crook of his neck, legs wrapped around the other’s torso into a piggy back ride. “You’re strangling me!”

“Good”, Al smirks, nuzzling closer into their shoulder, “you traitor”

“I’m sorry”, he giggles, not in the least bit sorry. “Please forgive me”

“Never, you are hereby deemed my greatest enemy”

“Does that mean you’re gonna get off my back?”, Scorpius chuckles. Al’s grip only grows tighter.

“Not a chance”

“Well then, Potter”, he mock sneers, “guess we’re enemies than”. Smirking, Scorpius loosens his grip on the other boy, only holding onto the tips of the others' shoes.

Albus lets out a squeal, fearfully grabbing onto the Malloy’s shoulders for support.

“Guess so”, the slytherin glares. “Just give me like...5 minutes”. 

Scorpius watches in amusement as Al kicks himself out of his friends grip, landing on the ground with an  _ oof.  _

“Very menacing”, Scorpius says as Albus pouts up at him.

“I’ll kick your ass”

“Whatever you say”

Albus stumbles to his feet, nose scrunched up (very cute, Scorpius notes) in concentration. His eyes study Scorpius’s own, thinking through his next actions very carefully.

_ Fuck it _

He grabs for the front of Scorpius’s robes, tugging the teen forward until only a centimeter remained between them. The Malfoy’s cheeks reddened and Albus couldn’t help but smirk at the adorableness.

Noses pressed together, the shorter boy closes the gap between them, arms wrapping around his friend’s neck. His feet remained in tippy toe position to reach but he was too lost in the feeling of  _ Scorpius  _ to care.

Scorpius lets out a sigh, hand gently caressing his lover’s cheek. For a moment, the world seemed to slow for the two boys.

Wizards separated by the world yet connected nonetheless, friends despite the odds and lovers in spite of them. 

Curious, isn’t it. 

After an eternity, the two seperate, their noses still pressed together. Their gazes never leave one another other, holding onto the moment alone nand, cherishing just the feeling of having the other close

“Hey”, he whispers. The silence seemed too comforting to disrupt.

“Hey yourself”

“So that was fun”, Scorpius smiles softly, ducking his head. God he looked so beautiful.

“Yeah”, Albus grins, “we should do it again some time.”

“I couldn’t agree more”

The two eventually did eventually split ways, each returning to their place of slumber. 

They part with a chaste kiss and matching in love gazes.

And if Albus skipped all the way back to the dungeons, well, whose to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took longer than expected but it's here! Hope you guys enjoyed. A part 3 may be in the works but don't expect anything soon, school's a bitch so yeah I'm busy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I know this is not my usual kind of story but I just had this idea and I needed to get it out. Part 2 is almost done, just need to finish the end ;) pls comment and have a nice day


End file.
